mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
In Nepal
In Nepal (Italian: Dentro Nepal) is the seventh episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis A large mouse with green flashes in its eyes is walking between the rocks of the Nepal Mountains. A falcon catches sight of it and swoops down, but instead of scattering off the mouse waits and a flash of green illuminates the snow all around. In the meanwhile, inside a village of the Nepalese highlands, Sandokan and his friends are organizing an expedition towards the Cathedral of Ice (the Annapurna). They hire a sherpa named Arsum as their guide (he’s also a falconer), some bearers and their leader named Azim. Randi remains in the valley, since he cannot bear the low temperatures on high mountain peaks, along with Kammamuri. An attitude full of envy and resentment towards those rich men immediately sets in and in fact Azim does not want to wait one second more before stealing from them. Arsum stops him: “They are looking for something very precious. It’s best to wait!” Their climb begins with the practical advice of the sherpa and everything, except for the odd run-of-the-mill obstacle, proceeds smoothly. The only jarring note is the falcon’s behavior that inexplicably attacks the yaks carrying their supplies near a cliff and they plummet down into emptiness. Only Yanez and Paco, the inseparable chameleon, witness the event. Yanez wants to eliminate the falcon, but the sherpa is against it since the animal is necessary at that altitude in order to find food. They finally reach the slopes of the Annapurna, along with the falcon – Suyodhana knows where to find the dagger. They set up camp on an upland plain, with a breathtaking landscape all around. The sherpa is worried about the Eagle’s Pass, which they have to cross in spring when it is in fact very dangerous to cross, the slabs of ice might break at any moment. It’s best to leave at daybreak. The falcon pays attention to this specification. At the crack of dawn the next morning, the sherpa is the first one to awaken. When he gets close to the precipice, the falcon attacks him and makes him plummet into the void. In the meantime, Asrum leaves his tent a second before the sherpa's fall and death, the falcon unexpectedly swoops down upon him in a flash of green light. Sandokan and the others hear the clamor, come outside and find the falcon dead at Asrum’s feet. Now Suyodhana is the guide and Asrum, fully aware of what will happen in a little while, waits for the sun to be high in the sky before having the caravan make its way over the glacier at the Eagle’s Pass. It begins to crackle sinisterly and then opens up into a frightful crevasse. The bearers fly down into emptiness while Sandokan, Morugan, Yanez and Azim save themselves. The latter runs away from the rest, cursing one and all. They notice Asrum in the distance beyond the crevasse and he’s got a satisfied expression on his face. Unfortunately Marianne has been dragged down in the fall, but she manages to save herself since she ends up in an open niche twenty meters down. They have quite a hard time saving her, but they are successful in the end and once again they stand together. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Sherpa * Azim 'Villains' * Suyodhana * Arsum Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes